


Babush

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanfic, Homophobia, M/M, Sexy, dad bod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amarildo and Eno find themselves alone after a long-lasting feud. What happens changes the course of their friendship forever.
Relationships: Amarildo/Eno





	Babush

So last year they did this thing where people could volunteer for CAS to stay after school and help the basketball team. Amarildo is on the basketball team and Eno stays after school to help.

One Wednesday, after the game, Eno is clearing up the locker room when Amarildo walks out of the showers, with only a towel around his honka-honka basketball bod.

They lock eyes and for a split second, Eno feels his heart race. His cheeks flush red and his knees quiver. Amarildo glares straight at him, practically daring him to say something but for the first time, Eno doesn't.

He averts his eyes and goes back to picking up the remaining trash when Amarildo yanks open a locker and pulls out a candy bar. Eno feels his stomach growl when he sees it. He hadn't eaten all day because the school food tastes like ass and he is, as the kids say, too rich for that shit. He gazes longingly at Amarildo eating the candy bar as his body is still steamy from the shower.  
His gaze does not go unnoticed. Amarildo glares at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He asks, his voice gruff and hoarse from the game.

"N-nothing." Eno looks away and just then, the candy bar wrapper tumbles to the ground, catching his attention. Eno looks up and is met with Amarildo's smirk. Any other time, he'd yell. He'd push him and scream about how his dick was small but right now... he couldn't bring himself to do any of that. He was too afraid and yet... his heart only quivered at the way Amarildo's eyes glimmered with mischief.

"What?" Amarildo huskily grumbles when he notices Eno's judgmental gaze. Eno knew he was doing it just to spite him. He knew this was his twisted way of eliciting a reaction from Eno. Any reaction. 

"You don't need to throw the wrapper on the floor, you know," Eno said softly, deciding he did not have the energy nor the strength to fight. But Amarildo seemed to have something else in mind.

"Is that so? I can do whatever I want and you know it." His brooding voice struck Eno to his core and his knees buckled. Why was this boy in his class, this boy that fueled such begrudging anger inside him, making him feel this way? Why did his body react to each word and each strand of hair on Amarildo's sexy dad bod?

"I'm not here to pick up your trash, Amarildo." He hissed, though his voice slightly quivered. 

"It's Mr. Kupi to you, bitch." Amarildo retaliated, his heaving chest quivering with fury. 

"You don't deserve respect. You don't deserve anything, I tell you. You're nothing but a fucking fraud." Eno dropped the bag of trash to the floor in anger, his eyes practically daring Amarildo to speak up. 

"How fucking dare you. You're nothing, Eno. You sit here and drool over men in their towels, don't you? You're a freaking perv." He hissed back as he slowly made his way towards Eno, his steps slow yet firm on the ground, making Eno quiver in fear.

Eno's throat was dry. His tongue heavy and he couldn't speak up. With fear in his eyes, he shook his head, too caught up in the way Amarildo's dad bod still glimmered as hot water from the steamy shower still trickled down his skin.

"Thought so," Amarildo smirked as he made his way towards him, taunting Eno with every step until the shorter boy was pressed up again the wall and Amarildo was only making his way closer. "You're nothing. Nothing but a pest, I swear it. You like it up the ass, don't you? Little bastard." 

But Eno only shook his head, loins burning when Amarildo's body pressed up against his and he could feel the water soak his katunar-like tracksuit.

"N-no..." Is all he could croak out. And just as Amarildo opened his mouth to say something, Eno's stomach growled, louder than Amarildo's anger. 

"You're hungry, little one?" He whispered, his voice low and soft, much like a wolf before his inevitable attack.

Eno's throat burned and all he could muster was a soft nod. Seeing this, Amarildo's lips twisted into a smirk. He lifted the candy bar, still in his hand, up to Eno's lips and held it there. Eno was too afraid. Too afraid that this was just another trick. Just another foolish rouse and that he would end up getting laughed at. And then... he would never again be the dankest rich boy in town. But for only a split second, he saw in Amarildo's eyes the flash of tenderness, and his body answered for him.

His lips parted, taking between them the soft chocolate that enveloped his taste buds oh-so delightfully. His eyes fell shut and he shivered when Amarildo's hot breath fanned his bare neck. 

"You like that?" Amarildo rasped in his ear, making Eno's knees tremble. He couldn't answer. He took a bite of the candy bar, his chest heaving as the heat of Amarildo's dad bod made his head spin. Nonetheless, he nodded, helpless against him. "Thought so." The sexier one whispered with a smirk.

It was only then that Eno opened his eyes and saw how close Amarildo's face was. He swallowed the bite of the candy bar but that only made him aware of the way Amarildo's larger hand was gently wrapped around his throat, tightening in the most teasing and invigorating manner.

Amarildo's lips were so close, his peachy fuzz mustache almost caressing Eno's. 

"Am-Amarildo..." He whispered, but the way Amarildo leaned closer shut him up quickly. It was only then that he felt his hand tighten around his throat and he was left breathless. All he wanted was a kiss. In his solitary head, he begged for it. He pleaded that he would get to taste those lusciously delightful berries of red flesh. 

At last, Amarildo's lips parted, but it wasn't what Eno was hoping for at all.

"No one will hear of this. Meet me here... tomorrow at 5." He whispered, his voice soft yet dangerous, as was the fierce look in his eyes. 

And with that, he pulled off, and suddenly, his head was gone. His dad bod pulled away from Eno's and he stormed out, leaving the younger boy breathless and unable to move, frozen in his position. The sweetness of the chocolate bar remained. The tightness in his sweatpants remained. Even the quiver of his heart was still there. And yet, he was gone.


End file.
